


Title

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: Some thoughts, that's all.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916605





	Title

数学教授发现自己的思想不受控制地飘向上校，而他现在不在大学城。

这不寻常，但Moriarty纵容了这种行为。他允许自己看向门边，那里是每次Moran等待时喜欢倚靠的地方，经常还叼着一支烟，或者别在耳朵上。他的确像老虎一样，善于等待，而且充满机警。

其实是怀疑和不信任。他似乎永远戴着一张扑克脸，不仅仅是在出老千的时候。他那么骄傲、自大，甚至有时能被称作“cocksure”的态度，一旦遇到特定情景，就会分崩离析。比如说，父亲，或者他人的背叛。Moriarty的耐心也是有限度的，他会抚慰伤口撕裂的上校，以温和的言语利用他暂时的脆弱，从而更好地掌握。对于Sir Augustus Moran的斗争不是真正存在的。后者虽然凭借幼时施布的深刻恐惧，直面Moran戳动他易怒的神经，不时敲打自信，但是更全面地来看，他得到的只有Moran的憎恶。

无论他在外如何徘徊漫游，最后他总会回到我身边。Moriarty在纸上轻轻敲着笔盖。今天他没有通知上校来接他下班，并且半小时后还有一场教务会议。他有一段时间没有见到自己的左膀右臂，但是并不明白自己的思考来自何处。纵容，却也要探究。

他看着太阳西斜，等待日落之后坐火车去伦敦。

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles may not have connections since they are just drabbles.


End file.
